


And a Lust For Life Keeps Us Alive

by pennygorgang



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennygorgang/pseuds/pennygorgang
Summary: Richie and Eddie are horny. Eddie is a virgin. Eddie doesn’t want to be a virgin.





	And a Lust For Life Keeps Us Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmkaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmkaspbrak/gifts), [ridtheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridtheblues/gifts).

> They’re in college haha

Richie and Eddie have always been close for friends. They hold hands, cuddle, hug all the time, and always find ways to touch each other. They like to think it’s just because of the kind of people they are, and they’re like that with all of their friends, but they both know that’s not the case. Richie doesn’t hold Stan like he’s holding Eddie right now.

The losers are all at Richie’s apartment, sitting in his bedroom. Beverly is on the floor, her back against the wall and her knees bent to her chest. Ben is sitting next to her, his legs crossed and out in front of him, arm resting over Bev’s shoulders. Stan is on the giant fluffy chair in Richie’s room that all of them are always fighting over (it’s always either Stan or Richie who gets it). He put a white pillow down and is sort of lying down, his feet dangling off. Mike and Bill are lying on their backs on the wooden floor, and it seems uncomfortable, but they put a blanket down under them. Richie and Eddie are sitting on the edge of Richie’s bed, Eddie half on Richie’s lap, and Richie’s hands on his sides, just resting there. Eddie’s back is pressed against Richie’s side and one of his legs is between Richie’s thighs.

They’re all talking about absolutely nothing. They’re tired because they went out into town for about three hours and they’ve been in Richie’s house for four. It is now 7pm and most of them are ready to leave. It’s dark outside and Stan’s basically falling asleep right about now. Richie’s room is a bit chilly, so Eddie’s glad that Richie’s hands are on either side of him, (for more reasons than one).

They’re talking about Greta Bowie’s new boyfriend (or her “newest obsession” as they refer to him), and they’re basically gossiping, acting more like high schoolers than university students. Greta seems to have a new boyfriend each day.

“I heard they met b-because he was a p-p-prostitute. Greta c-couldn’t get a fuck on her own, I g-guess,” Bill says, not very engaged in the conversation, but still ready to gossip nonetheless. Bev hums, and Eddie says something sudden and random.

“I’m still a virgin,” he spits out, and the silence that surrounds him is something he’s not surprised to find. He has no idea why he’s just said that, but he did, and he doesn’t exactly regret it. These are his best friends in the world, they should know. “It’s not that I’m trying to stay innocent or anything. I’ve just- it’s just that nobody would want to have sex with me, I guess.” He looks down awkwardly. That’s when Richie speaks up without thinking at all.

“I would fuck you.”

Yep, bad idea. Weird thing to say to your friend who is basically sitting on your lap. It’s not that he says it completely seriously, there’s a slight joke there. It was mainly to reassure Eddie that he’s definitely fuckable. And he is. The problem with what Richie’s said is that it’s truer than he’d admit. And Eddie probably realized that when he said it, along with everyone else in the room. Bev has her eyebrows raised and a slight smirk on her face as she looks at Richie. Stan chuckled slightly, and disguised it as a cough, Richie glared slightly at him.

Eddie’s not exactly sure what the “would” in that statement means, but he doesn’t exactly care to figure it out. He doesn’t know what to say to that. He doesn’t move, and the room goes silent for about twenty seconds.

Eddie turns his head at an awkward angle to look at Richie, and chuckles slightly, his eyes still a little wide. He shakes his head and smiles and says “thanks Rich.” Richie smiles back at him, very awkwardly, and Eddie turns his head back forward. Richie is yelling at himself a little bit on the inside, and Eddie’s mind is just as loud with thoughts of what are you waiting for then and would you really.

Beverly starts talking about clothes and fashion, and then Ben leaves, giving Bev a quick peck on the lips (Richie fakes a gag at that) before he grabs his things, and then he’s out the door. Next to leave is Bill, who has to pick up Georgie from a friends house, which is so stupid “because G-Georgie’s friend can drive; why can’t he j-just bring him home!” Then Mike gets a phone call, and says something about the farm, then he leaves. Next is Beverly, who gives them all hugs, and winks at Richie then he gives her a friendly glare. Then Stan says that “you guys are just ignoring me right now, so I’m going to head out”. They were ignoring him, but that doesn’t mean he had to call them out on it. So what if Richie cares more about what Eddie has to say than Stan’s favorite birds?

Now it’s just those two. Richie and Eddie. Eddie and Richie. Alone together. Eddie’s leg still between Richie’s thigh, but now he’s leaned his head over into Richie’s chest. It doesn’t look very comfortable but it is. They’re a little more shy with their conversation; they’re both still remembering Richie’s comment from earlier. It was such a simple comment, but it was so blunt and said so quickly that it almost seemed genuine. Okay, maybe it was genuine and that’s why it’s making them uncomfortable.

Richie has somehow managed to move the conversation to relationships and women. Eddie starts to feel a bit uncomfortable, because he’s never really been attracted to many women. Men however…

“I like to think I’m a man with very specific taste. I have a very distinct type. It’s all about the hair, man. Women with long blonde wavy hair. So you can pull it when you’re fucking them, you know? And big tits too. Oh oh! And they need to be short. Not too short, though. Just short enough.”

Eddie chuckles lightly, shaking his head. Richie squints at him and furrows his brows in confusion. “What?” Eddie shrugs.

“That’s nothing like me.”

“Of course it’s not,” Richie says. He’s still confused as ever. “I’m building my dream girl here. Someone I wanna stick my dick into.”

Eddie puts his head up look at Richie with this eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me. Isn’t that what you said? You would fuck me?”

Richie’s confusion leaves and is replaced by a pink tinge. He fakes a small chuckle. Yeah, he definitely said that

In all honesty, he wasn’t expecting Eddie to mention it ever again. He was expecting Eddie to act like he didn’t say anything. Pretend nothing happened. They’re both very good at pretending. They keep getting better each time one of them touches the other.

But sometimes things build up. Sometimes you’ve got hand holding and you’ve got cuddling and you’ve got a comment about wanting to fuck your best friend and they all pile up until it’s too much and one of them has to say something.

Richie decides to go on with it. He doesn’t know why, but what can it hurt?

“Oh, of course I said that! Look at you, Eds! I can hardly help myself from ravishing you right now!” And Richie hates how truthful that is. His voice is loud and confident like it always is.

“Yeah?” Eddie says, laughing a bit, because what else is he supposed to do. He wasn’t expecting Richie to go along with this. Richie always gets uncomfortable around jokes like these. Eddie was expecting him to say “oh yeah” and chuckle a bit then move on. But here he is, talking about fucking Eddie. And Eddie is selfishly encouraging it.

“Yeah! You in those shorts. It drives me wild. I don’t know why I don’t just touch you all over right now. You drive me absolutely insane, you know that? Jesus, I’d be so good at fucking you, too. And looking at you while I’m inside you would kill me, Eds. Actually kill me.”

And Eddie can’t help but feel some lust running through the bottom of his stomach as Richie goes into more detail. Richie is getting weirdly descriptive with this. He should stop right now. He needs to stop before Eddie can no longer control himself. And Richie does stop. But Eddie then decides that he also doesn’t want him to stop, no matter how much he needs him to. So Eddie turns to face Richie, straddling him with his legs on either side of him, and Richie’s eyes go wide. His knees are bent on the bed and his face is now so much closer to Richie’s. Eddie smirks at him, before speaking in a small yet confident voice.

“What would you do?”

And that’s the exact moment Richie dies. He’s dead and his corpse starts speaking before he can stop himself.

“I would let you ride me. I would let you do whatever you want to me. Anything.”

The joking tone in Richie’s voice is lost. Richie can tell. Eddie can tell. They both know it. And something tells Eddie not to say anything more. To get off of Richie. He doesn’t. He stays right there.

“Yeah? You’d let me ride you? Drive you crazy?”

Richie really needs to stop himself. Someone needs to stop him. But nobody stops him. Not even Eddie.

“Yeah. And I’d kiss your neck and leave marks there, while you’re on top of me. And I’d hold you.”

“How would you hold me?”

Richie swallows hard. He hesitantly decides to demonstrate instead of just telling Eddie. He very delicately puts one hand at the top of Eddie’s neck, and the other on his hip, just under his shirt. Eddie feels so much warmth where Richie’s hands are. He looks Eddie in the eyes, and speaks very quietly.

“Just like this.”

Eddie moves slightly to get even closer to Richie’s face. He adjusts himself only a little, moving himself forward slightly, then he feels it. Something pressing into him.

Oh.

Oh.

Richie is hard. Richie is hard from talking about this with Eddie on his lap. Eddie made Richie hard. The thought of Richie taking Eddie’s virginity made him hard. The thought of Eddie riding Richie has made him fucking hard.

The sensible part of Eddie’s mind tells him to get off. This has gone way too far already, and he needs to get off of Richie’s lap and start laughing and never speak about it again like they always do. Go home and think about it in his bed, maybe, with the door locked and the curtains drawn. But there’s a small part of his mind telling him to stay where he’s seated, right on Richie’s lap. To let this happen. And the thing is, that part isn’t very small at all. In fact, it keeps getting bigger and louder. It gets so loud that Eddie can’t even hear the sensible part speaking to him anymore, and he does what he wants to do. And he wants Richie.

So Eddie moves his hips up a bit, then back down, rubbing himself against Richie.

It’s so slow, but Richie can’t help the gasp that comes from his mouth. It’s loud, and his eyes widen and his jaw drops a bit leaving his mouth open. He looks fucking beautiful. Eddie stares at him for a second, and Richie stares back, confused and aroused.

Eddie puts his arms on Richie’s shoulders, his hands on his back, and smiles at him, and he tilts his head up slightly so he’s looking down at Richie. It’s dead silent in Richie’s room and Eddie has hardly even noticed.

Eddie moves his hips again, way more suddenly than before, and Richie full on fucking moans. He moans. Eddie decides that his favorite sound in the world is the one Richie just made. And Eddie really wants to hear it again. So he moves his hips again, and Richie moans again. It’s a beautiful sound that Eddie never wants to forget.

Eddie does it a few more times, more rhythmically now, and harder and faster. Richie grips tightens on Eddie’s hip, and his moans turn into soft grunts that are equally as hot. Eddie notices the glossy look on Richie’s eyes, and he loves it. Richie looks so fucking good right now.

The hand on the back of Eddie’s head moves up, then it tightens and pulls at his brown hair. And yeah. Eddie likes that. Eddie really likes that. He likes it so much he starts going even faster.

“Eddie.”

Richie sounds so beautiful when he says Eddie’s name, and Eddie loves his own name so much more after hearing it like that. Eddie’s so far gone now. He feels like he physically cannot stop what he is doing. He feels like it’s not possible. He doesn’t plan on stopping, anyways.

“Eddie.”

This time Richie’s voice is much deeper, and he says it as his head leans back and his eyes are open wide. Richie moves the hand in Eddie’s hair down to the other side of his waist, and grips it just as firm as the other hand. The next time Eddie moves, Richie pushes him down by the hips.

It’s Eddie’s turn to moan. It drives Richie crazy. Eddie is on top of him. His best friend of so fucking long is on top of him, getting him off in his fucking pants. Richie is very much enjoying this, if his constant spew of “fuck”s and “eddie”s are anything to go by.

The rhythm they have going is perfect, and the bed creaks slightly when Richie shifts his hips up a bit just as he pushes Eddie back down. Richie looks back down at Eddie, his eyes no longer attached to the ceiling, instead looking at how fucking gone Eddie is. His eyes fluttering and his bottom lip between his teeth.

Richie does exactly what he said he would do if Eddie were riding him (even though he’s not riding him quite yet), and he leans his head down, and puts his lips on Eddie’s neck. Eddie gasps, and he moves his hands from Richie’s back to his shoulders, and pulls him closer. Richie’s tongue is moving around a bit and it feels so good.

This all feels so good to Eddie. An English major or a poet or a lyricist would probably use a better word, but the only way to describe this right now is good. The way it makes Eddie feel is good. The way Richie makes Eddie feel is good. And Richie probably feels the same way about Eddie.

Richie takes his head off of Eddie’s neck, and tilts it back toward the ceiling again, and Eddie can feel that his neck is bruised and he loves it. Richie’s constant stream of words turn into grunts and moans, and Eddie can tell he’s close because his mouth is open and his eyes are wide and his hands are gripping Eddie so fucking hard. Eddie’s getting close from seeing how close Richie is.

Richie suddenly goes very silent, and he closes his eyes and his hold of Eddie gets harder still. His mouth opens slightly and his head is still tilted back as he finishes. Eddie watches him, still moving just as quick as he was before, chasing his own orgasm.

Not long after Richie comes, Eddie stops biting his lip. He hides his head into Richie’s neck, biting hard on it as he comes. And it’s definitely going to bruise, but Richie’s more than okay with that.

Once Eddie pulls his head back, he looks at Richie, and it’s kind of awkward. Okay, it’s very awkward. They notice the silence around them a lot more now that they’re not… doing whatever they were just doing. Eddie stands up, he’s very uncomfortable because he came in his pants. They came in their fucking pants.

Fuck it. He takes a step toward Richie, still standing while Richie’s sitting, and bends down to kiss him on the lips. Richie reacts immediately, hand moving to the back of Eddie’s head again, only this time instead of pulling, he runs his fingers through Eddie’s soft hair. And the kiss is sweet and soft and caring. And it’s completely different from what just happened between them.

When they break apart they stare at each other. Then they start to laugh really hard. Like, so hard it starts to hurt their stomachs a bit. So hard tears start to form in Richie’s eyes. They’re laughter fills up the room and probably Richie’s whole apartment.

“So…” Eddie starts, a wide smile on his face because he’s no longer scared of anything.

“Yeah…” Richie wears the exact same smile as Eddie.

“Boyfriends?” Richie asks because Eddie hasn’t said anything in a few seconds, and he hates how small his voice sounds when he says it. And it’s so childish. It’s such a childish thing to ask. But Eddie’s smile grows wider all the same.

“Yeah. Boyfriends.”


End file.
